Striking a Violent Pose, Sometimes Never Works
by LoboFanGirl
Summary: Abby is a typical 16 year old girl. Until the Akatsuki shows up in her house. It seems that they know all about our world, and are here on purpose. Using her house as a base, for plans, yet unknown, Abby tries to understand why they are here. And survive.
1. Greet the Unknown

**Note: This is my first fanfic ever, and I just started on the Naruto series last month, so please don't be mad if this isn't up to what you are used to.**

* * *

"Man, today sucks." Abby said to herself as she rode the bus home from school. "There is no way it could get worse." She had no idea how wrong she would be about this assumption. She had forgotten her lunch money earlier in the day, so that combined with athletics, she was exhausted. And the algebra teacher totally sucked, and couldn't explain anything about what he was teaching.

'Why do I have to live ten miles out of town?' she mentally asked herself. 'But at least mom and dad are gone for the weekend. Something good comes out of all their business trips.' When the bus _finally _reached her house, she sighed, and wished that she wasn't alone all the time. She didn't have very many friends, and was one of the people who are always on the outside, sort of friends with everybody, but not having very many actual friends. In her view, she never seemed to be able to look attractive to anyone. She wasn't well endowed with curves, probably because of running track and cross country every year. And she didn't think of herself as pretty in the least.

"Its all right, Abby" she said to herself. "Just take it one day at a time." She unlocked the front door of her house, and was inside at the refrigerator within seconds, taking out the leftover spaghetti from the night before. While it was heating up, she turned on some Breaking Benjamin. Letting the lyrics of Dear Agony relax her, she took the food from the microwave and started to eat.

'Today might be a good day after all.' She thought. Oh, how wrong she was going to be.

* * *

Abby paused as she loaded the dishwasher.

'Did I just hear someone talking outside?' Probably just the dogs, she finally decided. As she went back to work, she didn't hear the gentle creak of the side door slowly opening, or the soft noise of footsteps on the tile floor. In fact, she didn't know that anyone was in the room with her until she was roughly grabbed from behind and yanked against someone's tall body by strong arms, and a hand placed across her mouth. Abby let out a muffled scream and immediately tried to bite the hand covering her mouth. Quickly deciding that whatever the hand last had touched was probably poison from the taste, she tried to elbow her attacker in the soft spot where it hurts. She didn't succeed.

"Feisty, aren't you, ya fucking bitch." A deep bass voice said.

"Hidan, let the girl go." Another deep voice said. "There is no one for miles that she can scream for. Unless you don't think that you can handle a skinny little sixteen year old." Abby thought she recognized that voice. The arms released her, and she was roughly pushed to the floor. Abby looked up and almost choked out of shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Unless it was her imagination, half of the Akatsuki was standing in her house.

"Are you guys real?" Abby asked faintly, "Or is this some kind of prank."

"Alright bitch," Hidan said menacingly, "Where are we, and--"

"What the hell are y'all doing in my house?!?!?!"

"That answers only part of our questions." Another voice, but this voice had no mercy in it. This time, Abby recognized it as Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. "What continent, and because your speaking English, what country?"

"America." Abby answered, just before everything went black, and she passed out.

***************

It was dark out when Abby stirred in her bed. She looked around. Somehow, she had ended up in her room.

'That was a weird dream.' She thought to herself as she got out of bed, and started to brush her hair.

"I need to make dinner. Enchiladas sounds good." She mussed aloud to herself. She didn't see anyone in the hallway, but once she was in the kitchen, she squeaked out of fright.

"Calm down girl." Kisame said. "Of course we're real. Its not like we have'nt had the same reaction from others of your world before."

"He's right." Diedra agreed. "Now make us some food, woman. We're all hungry."

'I am going crazy.' Abby thought as she gave in to the demand for dinner. 'I might as well just make the dang enchiladas and be done with it.' The assembled Akatsuki members, all eight of them, Zetsu excluded, looked amused, and hungry as she started to make dinner. Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooked, spicy meat, and beans, as Abby was putting the pan into the oven for it to bake. The entire time, she had been trying to avoid eye contact, and even looking at the Akatsuki members assembled in her house, some of whom were watching to make sure that she did'nt fling any of the heavy, sharp cooking knives at them. The others were just enjoying themselves, generally by watching tv. When she set the table, Kisame finnally spoke.

"Get me some sake, vodka, or whiskey. Whichever you have on this continent, woman."

"I don't have any liquor in the house." Abby replied, her voice extremely polite. She knew what these people were capable of, and was not about to underestimate them.

"Hn." Itachi grunted. He was'nt very talkative. When they were all sitting down for dinner, with the exception of Abby(Zetsu had rejoined them), they first had made Abby taste the food, to make sure that she had'nt attempted to poison them. Abby quickly formulated a plan. With the noise of their eating as cover, she would slip out the back door, run the quarter mile down the road to the highway, and make for one of the neighbors houses for help. She quickly put it into action.

Making it out the door was the crucial part. The door was known to creak alot, and Abby prayed that it would'nt this time. To her extreme relief, it didn't. She quickly made it out the door, and was off. Setting a good stride, and trying not to strain her muscles, she obviously didn't have time to stretch, she almost had made it to the road when she slammed into a very muscled barrier.

* * *

Pain looked up during diner. "Kakuzu, its gotten awfully quiet suddenly, and I don't feel the chakra signature of our little friend." Pain stated. "Go find her." The last part was a order. Kakuzu was, after all, a bounty hunter, experienced in these types of alive only situations.

******************

Abby slammed into someones muscled body.

"Going somewhere, girl?"

'Shit! Its Kakuzu!' Abby thought frantically.

"Don't run," he drawled, "We don't want it to get rough in the dark, with no one around." She cound'nt see his face, because of both his mask, and the darkness, and the moon didn't provide very much light, but she was pretty sure that he was smiling suggestively.

"What the hell are y'all doing here, and why don't you leaver me alone!?!" she screamed at him. Big, strong arms grabbed her, and tentacle like cords bound her wrists and ankles.

"Now, now, lets go back to the house. We need to plan what we will do." He threw her over his shoulder, where she had a good view of his butt.

'Ooh. That's a nice butt.' Abby thought. She was human and female, after all.

* * *

The door opened around fifteen minutes later and Kakuzu walked in with a wriggling, squirming girl slung over his shoulder. He set her down, and the tentacle cords came loose.

"Are you going to rethink your running away plan now?" Kisame asked, looking amused. "If you are, then go into the kitchen and clean up, woman. And make us some food in the morning." Kisame turned back to the tv. Rubbing her wrists and muttering indignantly, she went into the kitchen to clean up after dinner.

'It won't work if I try running away.' She thought. 'They'll just track me down and bring me back. Even if I did make it to a neighbors house,they would probaly kill the neighbors, andanyone else, from what I know of them from the manga. I'll just jave to stick it out. If possible.' She concluded this line of thought sadly.

* * *

After she was finished withthe kitchen, she went to talk to Pain.

"Pain-sama, I have to go to school when its not the weekend." She told him. His face looked like he thought she was making demands. "I'll have to go, or people will get concerned and come looking for me." She said this, somewhat timidly. She didn't want to get blasted into oblivion.

"That's fine." Pain replied, much to her surprise. "We have come to this world for a reason, and this, place, will serve as our base. Someone will be keeping an eye on you, to make sure that you dont try to run away, or cry for help." This last part was met with the disgrunted murmuring of some of the assembled members.

"Okay. Fine. Just don't destroy my house. I kinda like living here." Abby muttered, and then left the living room to go take a shower. She had dirt, and who knows what other gunk on her from tryin to get away from Kakuzu when he was sent to 'retrieve' her.

Turning on the water, and stepping in, Abby let out a moan of pleasure from the feel of the hot water. If felt sooooo good to be clean, or at least, partially. Wetting her hair, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to lather up. After she conditioned her hair and shaved her legs, she aws not about to let a bunch of criminals get in the way of having silky smooth legs, she let out a sigh of reluctance, and turned the water off. Wrapping her hair and body securely in towels, she gathered up her clothes and opened the bathroom door to reveal... Hidan.

"About damn time, bitch." He growled at her, and she jumped. "Can't find another shower here thats not bein fucking used except this fucking one." Abby just jumped out of his way, and made a move for her bedroom. Once there in the safety of her room, she locked the door, like it would do any good if anyone actually wanted to come in, but it would grant her some privacy, she closed the curtains, and went into her walkin closet. She was grateful that it was walk in, just in case there were some pervs in the group. There probaly were.

Abby dressed in a pair of track shorts, if she wasn't tired, she definately would have picked some shorts that were'nt booty shorts, a comfy black bra, a shirt with its arms cut off(thats what the bra was for. She didn't want ANYONE getting a view of her side-boob) that had the logo for her piano camp from a couple years ago on it. After dressing, she fell into the queen sized bed and fell asleep almost immediatly.

* * *

**Note: I don't own Akatuki, I just own the people I make up.**

**Abby has brown hair that goes about halfway down her back, and bright blue eyes. She's about 5'2", and is very petite. This all takes place in central Texas, if your wondering why she uses certain words.**

**Please review. I will take all reviews as constructive criticism;-)**


	2. So Long, Lonesome

**Sorry it took me this long to update.**

The next morning, Abby woke up around 6:15 in the morning out of routine from school.

"If only it was a dream." She muttered, remembering the events of yesterday afternoon. After brushing her hair, she walked to the bathroom, encountering Diedra on the way.

"You look like shit, un." Diedra commented. He on the other hand, looked like he had been awake for hours, and probably had been.

"Whatever. Just let me pass, please." Abby mumbled, still half asleep. Diedra chuckled, and moved his are that was blocking her way down the hall.

After she had used the bathroom, Abby walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Four pairs of eyes immediately looked her up and down, not taking any care to be discreet about it. Abby mentally cursed herself for wearing the booty shorts to bed. Feeling very self-conscious as she made some cinnamon toast, Abby attempted to look small and insignificant, but failed as four pairs of eyes followed her around the kitchen. Since Diedra, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame were obviously pervs, she was pretty sure that they were undressing her with their eyes.

"Woman, make us some fucking breakfast." Hidan commanded.

"The name is not 'woman'" Abby snapped, fed up with yesterdays events. "It's Abby." She immediately regretted her outburst. She went back to her cinnamon toast. About fifteen seconds later, Abby felt a hand squeeze her butt. She squeaked, jumped, and hit Kakuzu on his chest, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him, but trying to make her point. The other three chuckled behind him. He put his hands on the counter, on either side of her, effectively trapping her there. He let out a low growl as he leaned closer and,

"Kakuzu, stop." Pain had entered the room. "She's our," he paused, "Host. Not a prostitute." Kakuzu obliged and stepped back. Pain left the room.

"Now woman, make our damn breakfast." Hidan ordered once again.

"Must you always swear?"

"Yes. Now make some food, damnit."

Abby made bacon and eggs for the breakfast, and waited until they were one eating. While she was cooking, she noticed that she needed to go grocery shopping to stock op. These guys ate a lot of food after all.

Once they were done eating, they started leaving, with the exception of Kakuzu and Itachi.

Once everyone except Kakuzu and Itachi was gone, Abby grabbed her bag, and the keys for her mom's car. She was walking out the door when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakuzu.

"Grocerie shopping." Abby coolly replied. "We need more food. Unless you want to starve." Kakuzu didn't look like he approved of the idea of her leaving unshaperoned. "Itachi or you can come. Preferably Itachi, cause you don't exactly blend in.

"Itachi. You can go with her. I might stand out a bit." Kakuzu decided.

"Fine. Whatever." Abby didn't want either of them to come. Better the human ice cube than the cheap assed money obsessed one.

When they had finally gotten back, Abby started putting away the grocerys. Itachi was a pain in the butt. How was she supposed to know what all the members liked? At least she had talked to Rohawk, her friend from Eastland, at the store.

"Was any of this on sale?" Kakuzu was examining the receipt like his life depended on it.

"Yes." Abby replied. "I go for food that doesn't cost to much when we need it. I got the cheapest available." Kakuzu seemed satisfied with this response, and walked off.

An hour later, Hidan, Kisame, and Diedra showed up from god knows where.

Diedra was covered in mudd, and Hidan had blood spattered on him. Abby sighed. It looked like this was common for them, by the way they were acting.

"Diedra. Go take a shower. Now." Abby half ordered, half pleaded. He was filthy, and she was getting grossed out. "Hidan, please clean up as well." Diedra complied, and went off to the bathroom. Hidan just walked to the kitchen sink, got out a wet washcloth, and cleaned up with that.

After Diedra was done in the bathroom, she went and got the dirty clothes to put in the washer. Once in the utility room, she relaxed a bit. There wasn't much chance of her getting disturbed in there.

**Review, review, review! Hope you liked it. I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible. **

**Things get exciting in the next chapter! Akatsuki plans revealed!**

**I don't own Naruto. Just my characters.**


	3. The Birth and Death of Day

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to upload, but I had bad writers block. Good thing is, I got about thirty pages written, so it shouldn't be to bad now. Enjoy!**

Abby breathed a sigh of relief in the utility room. It was calm, and quiet, except for the sound of the washermachine going.

After spending about ten or fifteen minutes in the utility room, Abby went into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She started cleaning her room, or at least, she organized her closet. Finishing whatever she could clean, she fell onto her bed ad took a nap, she was so tired.

Kisame looked up and smiled. The chakra signature changed. She was asleep. The entire time, her chakra signature had indicated that she was stressed, and uncomfortable. They could talk freely about their plans.

Abby woke up to the sound of scratching at her door. She rolled off of the bed and cautiously approached the door. The scratching, which she realized was someone was picking the lock stopped, and the handle of the door turned. Kisame was opening the door when he stopped. Abby was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"If you need something, just knock." Abby said. Kisame chuckled in response and came in.

"We've decided to show you how to use chakra. If we can do that, the it will become clear if you'll be be an asset or not."

"Okay," Abby said slowly, "and how did you decide to do that?"

"We can sense chakra, even unawakened chakra. The reason that people in your world cannot use chakra is that it has not been awakened. When chakra is not awakened b the time the person is around twenty years old, the chakra will fuse with the bloodsystem, effectivley locking it away and rendering it inaccesible." Kisame explained all this while Aby looked at him, a little shocked. "We found al this out after Hidan and Kakuzu found a forbidden jutsu. It had a jutsu for going into another world. We had Tobi test it out, and it worked. We've been accumulating resources and what not form this world." Abby was sitting on the bed at this point, shocked that the Akatsuki was in our world, almost as a backup plan.

"So why do you want to awaken my chakra?" She mumbled. "Why don't you go to a school and find the star athletes and try it on them? They would have more potential that me." Kisame laughed at this, and then said something unexpected.

"Because your chakra is unusually active. We can see your chakra trying to protect you from us. One of the body's reactions when faced with stress." Abby did have to admit, she'd been unusually tired all day, but she would never have thought that it would be because of that.

"So when do y'all 'awaken' my chakra?" She asked a bit stunned.

"Tomorrow will be fine. Oh, and be prepared for pain. Different people have different reactions to this jutsu. Some people have just died." Kisame left, leaving Abby to her thoughts.

Abby walked to the living room a bit after Kisame. Still reeling from what they told her, Abby was lost in her own world, but not so much that she didn't slap Deidra's had when he grabbed her but.

"Hands off," Abby snarled, "I ain't some IED you can do whatever with, bomb boy." Diedra looked a little confused.

"IED?" He asked.

"Improvised Explosive Device." Kisame said. "Pay some attention to what people call stuff in that danged desert on the other side of the world."

'They've been to Iraq?" Abby thought. 'What exactly are they doing here?"

Abby started dinner. By now, all of the members were back. Pain came into the kitchen to talk to her.  
"Did Kisame tell you of our plans?" He inquired.

"He told me that y'all intend to awaken my chakra to see if I'm gonna be useful to you. Other than that, I'm clueless."

"I see." Pain looked thoughtfull. "If you prove to be someone we can use, we will take you back to the shinobi world with us. If not, you will either be killed, or remain here as one of our agents." Abby hoped that her chakra would be large, because if they took her back to the ninja world, she had a chance of escaping. Here, not so much.

Abby went back to making spaghetti. If there was any chance of survivng, she would find it. Abby didn't really fear the unknown. It was what was right in fron of you that she was afraid of.

Diner was mostly uneventful. Kakuzu looked as if he was pleased, and had made some money. Hidan had blood on his hands when he got back. Abby didn't want to know what it was from.

After cleaning up, Abby sat down on a stool in the kitchen. She didn't want to be distured. She'd had enough of these guys. After sitting there for a while, Abby came to a realization. Only one of the Pains was here, and Konan wasn't here. Abby figured that they were still in the shinobi world. Still thinking about this, and what Kisame had told her, Abby wondered what would happen next.

'If they take me to the shinobi world, I might be able to escape. I'll have to be wuick though, and make it to Suna, or Konaha. I know the most about them, and would probaly be safer there.' Abby started planning for possibilitys. She wondered if the timeline was still on the same path as the manga. Sasori was still alive, so she decided that it was, at least, Shippuden. Maybe about to get Gaara. She went back to cleaning.

After she finished, she started to go back to bed. She was dreading tomorrow, and what it would hold. She fell asleep faster than she thought.

The next morning she woke up at 6:00. Groaning and mumbling about stinkin Akatsuki, though those weren't the exact words she used, she got out of bed. By breakfast time, Abby was wearing a tank top and loose pair of capri pants. She figured she might as well be comforable going into her pain session.

"Your training will comence today in half an hour." Said a voice, interupting her thoughts. Abby whirled around, not surprised that she hadn't heard whoever it was. They are, after all, s-class nunekin.

"Kay." Abby replied to Kakuzu. "I'll be wherever." Kakuzu left and Abby relaxed. 'This is gonna be painful.' She thought.

Abby changed into some loose military style capris and a black tshirt with the arms cut off, and a sports bra. She walked outside, and saw Itachi, Tobi, Pain, and Kakuzu standing together, and talking. There was a circle with eird symbols drawn around it.

Pain looke up and spoke. "Stand in the circle." Abby complied. They all got into place around her and started making hand seals. The circle started glowing, and Abby collapsed. She didn't have any control over her muscles. Then the pain started. Abby tried to scream but couldn't. Her lungs wouldn't work for her. Abby had never felt anything like this before in her life. Yes, she had broken bones, but this surpassed them all. Her muscles started twitching around, and she could feel that her entire body was rocking and such.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, though it felt like an hour, the pain stopped. Abby just lay there breathing, trying to think. The pain had practically blinded out all thoughts. After laying there for a few minutes, Abby had recovered enough to get up. She stood up shakily, looking around. Kakuzu was thie only one left outside. Everyone else had already gone inside.

"Congratulations." A voice called out. Deidra. "You didn't die, and it seems that you have a large amount of chakra." Strangely, it seemed like she could feel where people were, and her senses were hightened.

She walked back to the house, albeit shakily, and opened the door. By the time seh got inside, she felt good, better thatn before actually, because of her chakra being awakened.

Abby realized that there were three ninjas watching her.

"You need to learn chakra control now." Pain. "I assume that you know the principles of chakra?" Abby nodded. She had seen the show. "Your chakra levels have proved satisfactory." Pain looked at her. "Itachi will train you, and you will come to the shinobi world with us at the end of four months." Pain commanded this and walked off.

"You will address me as sensei from now on." Itachi walked off to do whatever it is that he does. Abby realized it was near lunch time, and started making some rice and asian stir fry for lunch, after cleaning up of course. This was going to get interesting.


End file.
